peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 January 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-15 ; Comments *Peel mentions at the beginning of the show regretting that he didn't choose any Captain Beefheart tracks in his recent Desert Island Discs appearance. He also mentions that the singer is 49 years old today. *Nicky Campbell, whose show followed Peel's, can be heard in the studio. He'd just returned from holiday. Sessions *Benny Profane: #3, recorded 7th January 1990. Tracklisting *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Sure 'Nuff 'N Yes I Do (album - Safe As Milk) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: The Blimp (Mousetrap Replica) (album - Trout Mask Replica) *Captain Beefheart: Click Clack (album - Spotlight Kid) *Captain Beefheart and Magic Band: Nowadays A Woman's Gotta Hit A Man (album - Clear Spot) *'File 1 begins' *Code 3: Code-Of-Acid (House Echo Mix) (split 12" with Legacy - Girls Do It Just For Fun / Code-Of-Acid) International I.N.T.L.H.R. 000 *Benny Profane: Time Bomb (session) *Unsane NYC: This Town (7") Treehouse TR 020 *Low Profile: That's Y They Do it (12" - Pay Ya Dues) Priority VL7215 *Birdland: Hollow Heart (Acoustic) (7" -Sleep With Me EP) Lazy LAZY 17L starts to play at 45 by mistake *Admiral Bailey: Dis A De Medley (7") Jammy's *Benny Profane: Hey Waste Of Space (session) *''Announcing the forthcoming repeat of the Orb session John recalls with amusement how Andy Kershaw phoned up the BBC Duty Officer to complain when it was broadcast the first time.'' *Lonely Moans: Texas Love Goat (7" - Shoot The Cool b/w Texas Love Goat) Sub Pop SP46 *Maestro Fresh-Wes: Fortissimo (album - Symphony In Effect) LMR LMR 1100 *Prayers: Puppet Clouds (12" - A Lighthouse In The Desert) Egg EGG002 starts to play at 33 by mistake *S.O.B.: Luck Or Die (7" EP - Thrash Night) Rise Above RISE 002 *Benny Profane: Jerked To Jesus (session) *Guitar Gangsters: Turn The Tables (album - Prohibition) Link LINK LP 105 *''tape flip during above'' *April Wayne: The Bigger They Come, The Harder They Fall (The Invasion Of The Hippie Zombie Guys) (12") Enigma 7 75531-0 *Johnny Bachelor: Mumbles (7" - Mumbles / Arabella Jean) ERA 1091 *''John found the above record in the Bs and has decided he has so much rubbish in his collection he should put it up for sale, as he is running out of space at home. In addition he has so many demo tapes in the car they slosh around the floor when going round corners.'' *Fred's Crash Shop: Out Of This Town (Cassette - Wired Up Goddam Tight Today) Dog *Norbitones: Those Nearly Nearly Glory Glory Days (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *Benny Profane: When It All Kicks In (session) *Shalawambe: Samora Machel (album - Samora Machel) Mondeca MON 002 *'End of programme' File ;Name *1) 1990-01-15 Peel Show R067.mp3 *2) 020A-B5402XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B5402XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:16:12 *2) 00:49:30 *3) 00:38:22 ;Other * 1) File created from R067 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. * 2-3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mooo *2-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5402/1) Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library